Evangeline Samos
Evangeline Samos is a magnetron of House Samos, and the second child of Volo Samos and Larentia Viper. Biography Evangeline is a member of House Samos and the daughter of Volo Samos and younger sister to Ptolemus Samos. She was born 10 months after Cal, being made to marry him one day. Her father trained her since she was a child, asking which things made from metal she could use as weapons. Personality Evangeline, like most of her family, is cold-hearted and downright cruel to almost all people. She takes her time to gloat when Cal chooses her for his bride, and to threaten Mare if she ever gets in Evangeline's way. She is stubborn and fights for what she wants, as seen when she defies her instructor Rane Arven and refuses to fight. However, she loves her brother dearly, promising to free Mare as long as she didn't kill him. Evangeline is loyal to her House and has great respect for her parents. Physical description Evangeline has long silver hair and cold, charcoal gray eyes. She almost always wears clothing that is made of metal, and has the ability to change her dress without removing it in some cases. She often wears a cruel smirk on her face, especially when looking at Mare. Her teeth are also described as being white and sharp. She is described as being beautiful, having the same porcelain skin and eyes like her mother. Abilities and skills Evangeline is a powerful magnetron who can manipulate metal. Relationships Ptolemus Samos Evangeline is shown to have a very close relationship with her brother Ptolemus. Both are very protective of each other. When Evangeline's life is threatened during the Sun Shooting, Ptolemus goes into a frightening rage and kills a member of the Scarlet Guard. He keeps a close eye on his sister, serving as both her escort and guardian after her betrothal to Maven. In return, Evangeline frees Mare and makes her promise not to kill Ptolemus. The siblings also have a great understanding of each other. Ptolemus marries Elane, Evangeline's lover, so that Evangeline and Elane can stay close together. They often make jokes. Elane Haven Elane is Evangeline's lover. Evangeline originally plans to make Elane her consort after her marriage with Prince Cal, though her plans come into naught when Maven takes over the kingdom. Even after Evangeline is engaged to Maven, she and Elane keep a close relationship behind closed doors. At the end of King's Cage, her father agrees to a contract and she is forced to marry Cal, which breaks her heart and causes that she doesn't speak to her father for weeks. Her Parents Evangeline seems to have a good relationship with her parents, even when they are strict and raised her in an exacting way. She often seems to be scared of her father and her mother commands great respect from her. She does not contradict them or their orders. Trivia *She slept with a bullet around her neck for 2 years as a part of her training. *Evangeline was born 10 months after Cal; evidence of Volo's and Larentia's efforts to produce a daughter that would one day become queen. *Her favorite family estate is the Rift House. *Evangeline is a lesbian, or possibly bisexual.Victoria Aveyard's Tumblr Q&A es:Evangeline Samos es:Evangeline Samos pl:Evangeline Samos Category:Characters Category:Red Queen characters Category:Glass Sword characters Category:King's Cage characters Category:Silver Category:Samos Category:Viper